vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Swarmlord
Summary The Swarmlord is the ultimate Tyranid organism, a being as old as the Tyranid race itself, and the greatest conduit of the inexorable, unfathomable will of the Hive Mind. When the Tyranid swarm faces prey that cannot be overwhelmed by strength, numbers, and evolution alone, the Hive Mind births the Swarmlord anew, and using all the knowledge stored in the alien depths of the Hive Mind, the Swarmlord develops countless strategies to outmaneuver and destroy everything that dares to face the swarm. As opposed to most Tyranids, the Swarmlord's link to the Hive Mind transcends boundaries and physical limitations - no matter the Hive Fleet it appears to lead, the Swarmlord has access to all the same knowledge and is effectively the same being. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A Name: The Swarmlord, Tyrantlord of the Hive Mind, Herald of the Great Devourer Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Age: As old as the Tyranid race itself Gender: Inapplicable Classification: Hive Tyrant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation (As a Synapse creature, the Hive Mind emanates from the Swarmlord, overriding the natural instincts of other Tyranids and transforming them into mindless monsters that are under the complete control of the Swarmlord, and it can easily overwhelm and shred the minds of others), Power Nullification (The Shadow in the Warp cuts off psychic powers by severing a Psyker's connection to the Warp), Reactive Evolution (As Tyranids are birthed by the Hive Mind, they develop new abilities and evolve to become more resistant to whatever opponent they are facing), Immortality (Types 1 and 3,; the Hive Mind will always recreate the Swarmlord no matter how many times it may die, recycling its consciousness), Regeneration (Low-Mid; lesser Tyranid organisms can regenerate vital organs in seconds, and the Swarmlord is implied to have possibly survived its defeat and apparent death on Macragge), Resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Defeated and nearly killed Chapter Master Marneus Calgar, in single combat, slicing his four limbs. Much later, fought with Commander Dante, and nearly killed the lord of the Blood Angels). The Swarmlord's Bone Sabers ignore conventional durability by severing molecular bonds. Speed: At least Subsonic+ '''Movement Speed with '''FTL Combat & Reaction Speed (Much faster than even the most highly trained of Space Marines, who can process information and react in under a nanosecond) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (At least as strong, if not stronger than Marneus Calgar) Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class Durability: Dwarf Star level Stamina: Nearly Endless. Range: Extended melee range, Planetary with Synapse Field (Its Synapse Field extended all across Iyanden) and the Shadow of the Warp Standard Equipment: *'Bone Sabres:' The Swarmlord wields two pairs of bone sabres, each powered by an extragalactic, psychic alien crystal in its core. Crackling with psychic energy, these blades disrupt forcefields and make them much less effective. As with the lesser Boneswords wielded by Hive Tyrants, the Bone Sabres are monomolecular blades and can therefore slice through molecular bonds themselves. The Swarmlord's skill with these blades is such that it becomes nearly impossible to strike it in combat as it effortlessly parries projectiles and melee attacks alike. Intelligence: The Swarmlord is a strategic genius and by far the greatest strategic threat among the Tyranids, appearing when the Hive Mind is threatened by prey that cannot be overwhelmed with sheer force and adaptation alone. Created with the sole purpose of out-thinking prey and developing new strategies on the fly, the Swarmlord is the embodiment of the Hive Mind's will and has access to all its immeasurable knowledge, regardless of whatever Hive Fleet it is summoned under. As old as the Tyranid race itself, the Swarmlord has eradicated countless races over the course of millennia, growing smarter and smarter as it absorbs knowledge and strategies from its prey. It has matched and even outmaneuvered the legendarily skilled Ultramarines on Macragge when led by Marneus Calgar, the Eldar on Craftworld Iyanden, and Ghazghkull Thraka in the Octarius War. Its skill in close combat is not lacking either, having been honed over the aeons it has died and been birthed anew, and its tactics are terrifyingly pragmatic, as the Hive Mind has no concept of honor or restraint, only complete and utter destruction. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- The Shadow in the Warp:' As the Swarmlord approaches, the Hive Mind casts a massive, sinister shadow in the Warp that severs a Psyker's connection to the Warp, making it near-impossible to safely use one's psychic powers. As the Tyranid swarm engulfs its prey, the Shadow in the Warp blots out all communication and psychic power, causing entire planets to simply go dark and disappear without even the smallest plea for help. '- Powers of the Hive Mind:' As with many Tyranids, the Swarmlord is a Psyker, but instead of gleaning power from the depths of the Warp, the Swarmlord harnesses its psychic energies from the unfathomable depths of the Hive Mind. *'Catalyst:' The Swarmlord reaches out and touches the mind of lesser organisms under its control, invigorating them with an immense, unnatural vitality that allows them to completely ignore pain and fight on even through the worst of wounds. *'The Horror:' The immense psychic power of the Hive Mind floods out from the Swarmlord and spills into the minds of its enemies, causing them to panic and flee as they are overwhelmed by terror. *'Onslaught:' The Swarmlord seizes control of its lesser organism's bioweapons while driving them forwards with a renewed ferocity, guiding their fire to be much more accurate. *'Paroxysm:' With a thought, the Swarmlord causes its opponents to be wracked with an intense, extreme pain as every single one of their nerve and pain receptors fire up, overwhelming their senses and preventing them from focusing. *'Psychic Energy:' The Hive Mind shrieks through the Swarmlord, releasing a wave of violent psychic energy that shreds the body and mind of all caught in the blast. *'Warp Blast:' Tapping into the raw destructive power of the Hive Mind, the Swarmlord unleashes a blast of pure Warp energy from its cranium, vaporizing its prey. The Swarmlord can channel this energy into a more focused stream with immense piercing power, capable of punching straight through the walls of a fortress and even vaporize a battle tank. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Book Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Psychics Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tyranids Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 5